Access nodes can be hardware devices that provide users with access to content. For instance, access nodes may be components directly connected to physical communication strands via an interface and may include different types of components, including modems, routers, and other types of gateways. Mobile user devices such as smart phones and laptops may wirelessly access content by communicating with a gateway associated with an access node. Since each access node may have a limited coverage area, it may be desirable to generate a coverage map of access nodes in an area to be used in determining how to improve service in an area.